This invention relates to new lactobionic acid amide compositions comprising amide mixtures obtained from lactobionic acid and fatty amine mixtures, and to the use of such lactobionic acid amide compositions.
German Patent No. DE 1,155,771 discloses the synthesis of N-alkyl amides of maltobionic, lactobionic and cellobionic acids with 6 to 12 carbon atoms in the alkyl group by reacting the respective acid lactone with the alkylamine in dimethylformamide. The patent states that these amides have surface active properties.